


Keeping It In The Family

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Kara's birthday takes a turn for the best!





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Errors may occur. I try not to make them :(

A beautiful day in National City. Clear skies and rainbows. The birds tweeting in the beige cage hanging in the large apartment of owner Kara Danvers. 

Kara yawned, arms extended, covers kicked off her legs exposing her nude body to the morning light. Sleeping nude has always been a thing about her; it was rare that she'll sleep in pajamas. Kara smacked her dry lips. She rose out of her bed, flinging her muscle legs over the edge, her bunny shoes awaited her smooth feet as she slid them in. Standing at the kitchen in front of her silver sink and marble countertop. Coffee brewed in the coffee maker. Kara reached for her cupboard pulling her best mug. She smiled at the gift from Winn. It was a coffee mug of her favorite superhero: Supergirl. He had words engrave on the mug with the logo starting the inscription: 'Stronger Together' in cursive. Kara loved it, even after three years she cherished it like their friendship.

In the living room, at the table, Kara sat nude with her legs crossed. Her flaccid cock hanging off to the side. She read through the news papers, a small article written by her friend James Olsen. Attached to it was a picture of CEO, Lillian Luthor and her daughter Lena. Lena standing proud alongside her mother, both smiling at the achievement of having her welcomed aboard. After her brother's fiasco of battling her cousin; Clark Kent a journalist at the Daily Planet. Alexander Luthor was sent to prison for attempted murder of Lois Lane and her sister Lana. Lillian was devastated, but she didn't defended her son's behavior, even warning him to step aside but his ego got the better of him.

After nearly five months; in came Lena, the youngest of the Luthor family, many say she's adopted. Of course that was put to rest shortly after Lena addressed it. She rose the ranks and became partner with her mother. They renamed the building L-Corp. Together they changed the world with their science and research division. Lena was smart and ambitious and so were her idea's that flowed from that great mind.

Kara admire the young Luthor: strong, tenacious, ambitious and down right beautiful. The curves, the way her outfit hugged her slender form. Kara's cock twitched at the thought of Lena. 

She pushed back in her chair taking her dick in hand, she gave it a few tugs before she would start masturbating in her living room. In front of the window no less. The pulled back curtains showing the outside of her apartment that gave view to her next door neighbors kitchen window. Kara moaned aloud as she envision both of the Luthor women pleasuring her. Both of them eagerly sucking at her large testicles and kissing along her thick shaft. Kara parted her legs, head tilted backwards. She jerked her cock to a full hard on. A nice, thick, veiny nine inch cock. She grunted, moan and gasped at image of the two women. Hips jerking from her seat, her hand moved to her breast teasing her hard nipple.

Kara was closed, she just needed a little more before she would spray her thick, white seed on her wooden floors.

Almost. Just a little more...

Knocking came from outside of her apartment. "Fuck." She muttered to herself. She rose from her seat making her way to the intrusion of her daydream. She peeked through the hole, groaning while plopping her head against the door.

"I know you can see me Kara. Open the door." Came the voice.

Kara took a deep breath. She definitely wasn't expecting to see her ex; let alone him showing up at her door.

So many feeling came rushing back to her. Mike was Kara's boyfriend for time(six months to be exact)He was loving at times, enough for Kara to overlook his many other flaws. Going into their fifth month Kara thought it was a good time for them to move in together. And boy was she wrong about that decision. They argued, fought about everything. It was to the point that the police was called on them. The sex was good, which was another thing that Mike argued about(his penis not the sex)he was insecure about his size. After five months he was still complaining about it. Kara assured him it wasn't a problem for her and she loved him for how he was.

In the end it didn't workout. Especially after, when she came home to Mike and her co-worker Tessmacher was having sex in their bedroom. Kara had come home to surprise him for their anniversary of being together for six months. Kara had open the door to Mike on top of her, hips moving, thrusting his five inch, thin dick in a tight pussy that wasn't even being filled. 

Kara screamed at them and the next thing she knew Mike had a small concussion and she was facing jail time. Luckily Mike didn't pressing charges.

"Kara! Kara come on, open the door. I just want to get my things." Kara sighed. "Kara?"

She inhaled deeply. "Just a minute." She went to her room to get dress., throwing on her bathrobe she open the door to Mike and his fiancée.  They paraded around the building where Kara and said female went to work CatCo. Ms. Grant herself was disgusted at the selfish act: not sparing Kara's feeling of hoping that, one day Mike was going to pop the question with her. After everything she did for him.

Three moths after their little announcement Tessmacher quit her job. Her and Mike moved to Metropolis where he tried to become an intern at the Daily Planet. Good thing Cat Grant knew Perry White. Kara herself was a young intern at Catco, when at the age of eighteen, graduating at such a young age she applied at CatCo Magazine as Ms. Grant's secretary. It was a challenging job as all were if you work for Cat. The first few months she sympathize to Kara's feelings, but well into the week she came harden, demanding Kara's best and Kara gave all she could give. They became good friends, even lover's for a time(nothing serious) fuck buddies if you will. It happens from time to time.

"Is that all?" His fiancée asks him. Her face turned toward Kara. She gave a sly smile at her, taunting her diamond ring in her face. It was hard to believe that after all this time they weren't married.

"Yeah. I think so." Mike stared at Kara giving her a once over. He moved towards the doorway boxes in hand. Kara open the door for them to walk out in the  hall. Mike sat the boxes down and told Tess to wait for him at the elevator. Of course she argue the demand, reluctantly she walked towards the steel doors. She tweaked her nails, chewing her gum loudly down the hall.

Mike went to say something. "What do you want Mike?" Kara spoke first. She was still hurting inside. 

"I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry for... for what happen between us."

"You're sorry. After all this time. That's all you have to say for yourself. Sorry, really?" Kara chuckle. Her blood boiled and right now she wanted to beat Mike near death and ravage his snot nose of bitch fiancée.

"Yes. I don't what else you want me to say Kara." He backed away from her, shrugging his shoulders. Mike was three years older then Kara, they met at a charity ball held by the young Luthor for a re-opening of a children's hospital. Mike had approached her asking to dance, she gave him three that night and ever since she found every excuse to be near him. She told him how she felt on the day she went to do a bio on Lena. Her and her cousin, Clark interviewed the young Luthor. Clark had his moments, but eventually he came around. It was shortly after that Kara told Mike that she liked him and could they get to know each other.

"Why did you cheat on me? Especially with her, of all people. Her!" Kara had to breath or she was going to lose it. "Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?" Kara asked him. Her eyes teared a bit for the brief silence. Mike wasn't one for words. He apologize to her before walking off; leaving Kara in the doorway as they entered the elevator. Kara walked back in her apartment, she slammed the door behind the force of it knocking over a picture frame. She went to pick it up. It was the one thing she kept after all this time: a picture of her and Mike sitting on the beach. Alex had taken the picture for them. Kara was sitting in her bikini with her lower half covered. Mike hugging her from behind only in his swim trunks. Their smiling at the camera while the sun set high in the sky behind him.

Kara traced the outline of Mike's face. She started to cry. Her arms hugged her sides as her cry  grew louder. Her stomach ached and she felled to her side.

That morning Kara cried herself to sleep on her living room floor. At least thirty minutes later a knock woke her up, she jolted from the sudden noise. Staring through the peek hole: It was Alex. Kara opened the door to her smiling sister; whose smile instantly faded at the dry tears on Kara's sister's face. Immediately Alex went to hug her. Kara welcoming the embrace as she hugged Alex equally back.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex rubbed her blonde hair, stroking the strands in a downward motion. Alex regrets not being there for Kara when she needed her. She held Kara tighter, never wanting to let her go.

"It's okay Alex. I'm fine." Kara put on a brave face but Alex knew better.

"Come on lets go for some ice cream." That seem to pucker up Kara's spirit. She smiled and went to get dress. Alex took the silver frame from her hands, she stared at the picture. For a moment she frown, anger rising in her, but she needed to be strong for Kara. Kara needs her and Alex will do all she can to help her get over this heartbreaking feeling.

On their way to Eliza's house, while eating ice cream. Alex spoke about things at home.

"So... how's mom?" Kara said to distract herself.

Alex licked her lips a final time. "She's good. Dad's on another business trip." Alex explained to her. She went on about how he's steady getting contract deals with Lillian and he's barely home for anything.

"Wow. Do you think mom's okay with it all?"

"I don't know. I hope she's all right." Kara was concern as Alex continued.

* * *

"Oh, my poor baby." Eliza said. She greeted Alex and Kara at the door with a suffocating hug. Kara's face planted firm in Eliza's breast. The warm bosom of her mother.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm okay, really." Kara tried explaining to her. "Alex helped me a great deal. I'm better now." Kara told her. Her mother finally letting her go.

Eliza leaned back in Kara's arms giving her a loving smile. "If you say so. I'm here for you if you need me Kara. Don't be afraid to asks for anything. You're my baby girl and I won't to make sure you're taking care of." Eliza gave another hug, standing on her toes to reach around Kara's neck.

"What about me mom?" Alex pouted.

"You're twenty three Alex. You only get half my love." She smiled at her. Alex smile back watching her mom smother Kara. "Besides my maternal instincts will always be there to protect you both. You  know that." Eliza reassured Alex. Alex pushed her way between the two.

"Okay get in here." Her mother spoke. Alex held her mother around her waist, their front flushed against the other. Kara's front also flushed to Alex back, her hips pushed into Alex voluptuous ass. Involuntary her cock felt some type of way and it started to bulge through her jeans. Kara gasped silently and she pulled a little from Alex. 

"At least now I'll have someone to pamper me for a change, when I need it the most." Kara let go of the duo and made her way to the kitchen, she tried to calm herself. _How could she get hard on her sister's ass?_ Kara thought of something to ease her erection before her family sees it. Luckily she was secured with the frail look of Mike's fiancée. "So how about it mom, ready to pamper your little girl?"

"Very funny," Alex replied, slapping Kara's arm. "I was here first."

"It's okay Alex." Her mother said. "I'm just glad to have both my girl's back here with me now. This house can feel pretty empty with just one person. And for the record Kara, I never did like that jerk of a boyfriend. You should've came to me first before you started to act on your feelings. Trust me, us older women are much better judges. I felt like I would've been able to spare you the heartache."

"Thanks mom." Kara said. She knew something was wrong with their relationship, but she wanted so badly for it to work between them. Mike was her first love and the only man to not walk away from her extra appendage. How could it all fall apart like it did? How could she not see it?

"Anytime sweetie. So if you want my advice,  make sure you come to me. You're only eighteen and I want what's best for you." Eliza put held her hands in hers "I don't want to see you get hurt again. I love you Kara." Her hands cupped Kara's cheeks planting a kissed to her forehead.

"I love you too mom. And you too Alex; for being there for me when I needed you." Kara hugged Alex in her strong arms, they clasped around her waist, Alex holding her around her shoulders. 

"I love you too Kara." Alex said into her neck.

"Oh that reminds me. Kara Lois is coming over tomorrow and Alex and I won't be here to greet her. Would you be sticking around?" Eliza said. 

"Yeah, sure. In fact... I was thinking, maybe I can spend some time over here. I need to get away from the apartment. To many memories."

"Of course you can dear. I was hoping you'd ask." She went upstairs and Kara followed behind her with Alex. The door open and Kara saw that her room haven't change since she left. Her Supergirl poster hanging on the wall and her bed made up for her. Her mother has been tending to her room. "I've been busying myself with your room. It's like you never left. And now that you're back, you can settle right in." Eliza clapped her hands together, excited to have her daughter with her.

"Thanks mom, it'll feel good to be here again." Kara smiled.

"Welcome back Kara!" Alex hugged her from behind. Kara's hand on her older sister's forearm. The heat in her body rose.

Later in the day Kara settled in her room. Alex had taken two trips with her and she helped Kara gather her belongings. She made way in her room, decorating her old bedroom. With Alex's help they were done in no time. Kara and Alex laid in the bed together. Alex is wearing a halter top and shorts that came to her mid-thighs showing off her tone legs. Kara was wearing her tank top, her bare muscular arms on display. Kara also was wearing shorts, not as tight and fitted as Alex's was, they hung loose around her phallus.

Alex hands rested on her flat stomach. She looked to be sleeping alongside Kara. On the other hand Kara was wide awake hands behind her head. Her blue eyes focused on the ceiling of her room. She was thinking back on her life, how it all came to this.

The door to her mother's room open and the light could be seen under the close door of her bedroom. Kara inhaled deeply, she sat up and made her way to the hallway. Kara poked her head outside her room, she saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs. She's dressed in her satin robe and nightgown that showed her curvaceous body, For an older woman she was very well in shape. She stared at Kara with loving eyes.

"Is something the matter honey?" Eliza spoke. 

"No, it's just I saw the light and I wanted to see what it was."

"Oh. All right dear. Sorry for disturbing you. Is Alex in there with you?" Eliza inquired.

"Yeah. She fell asleep after helping me get organize. Did you need help with anything mom?" Kara walked out in the hall approaching her mom, who seem to tense at her. Kara could've sworn she could feel her mother's heart beating twice as fast. 

"No, Kara, I was just about to get some water. You go back to bed honey. Have a goodnight sweetie." Eliza reached to kissed Kara on the cheek. It was a lingering kiss and Eliza hand touched Kara's bicep, feeling the strong muscle. Kara kissed her mother back feeling the thin slender waist her hand rested on. They finally broke apart and Eliza descended the stairs. Kara watching the sway in her hips. She blinked a couple of times. Why was she having these sudden feelings; right now she wanted to take her mother, even when she was just on the stairs. 

"Oh and happy birthday, sweetie." Eliza spoke.

Kara almost forgot her birthday was in a couple of days. She'll be nineteen.

"A bit early isn't mom?"

"Maybe. Goodnight Kara" Eliza turn at the stairwell. She gave Kara a final glance.

Kara went back to her room, closing the door behind her, her cock was semi-hard. The groaning of her sister Alex grabbed her attention. She was laying on her stomach, her plump ass sticking in the air. Alex was a fitness maniac and she was hips, buns and thighs crazy. She focus in those areas the most and in the end it paid off. Alex had one of the best ass Kara has ever seen. She had a ass like one of Kara's favorite pornstars Kristina rose. Granted Alex breasts was larger, her ass was on par with a little muscle to it. Kara felt the urge to take her sister now, she crawled on her bed settling along her hips. Her hand reached out to rub small circle on the juicy ass. Kara held it in her hands for a moment, slowly she massaged it in her hand. Alex gave the faintest moan she ever heard. _That's enough,_ Kara thought. She didn't know what came over her, but it was wrong of her to molest her sister.

Kara slept in Alex room. She settled in her sister's bed when shortly two minutes a knock came on the door.

"Come in." She didn't need any further invitation as she stepped inside her own room and sat down on her bed.

"Why are you in here?" She ask. "Were you not comfortable sleeping with me?" Kara's cock twitched at Alex choice of words. "I heard you and mom speaking in the hall. And..." Kara feared at what Alex might say next and she dreaded to hear the words. "I'm glad you're back Kara, really I am. With dad gone all the time it's been hard on mom." Alex moved closer, sitting next to her.

"Thanks sis. It feels good just being here with the one's I love." Kara replied.

"I'm sorry for your break up and you deserve a lot better than that asshole who cheated on you. I never did like him you know." Alex told her.

"I know. I really should have came to you and mom when both of you warned me about him. Tell you what, from now on, I won't make any commitments without both of your approvals. I've learned my lesson about not listening to the two most important women in my life."

"Do you really mean it?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised. "Mom and I get final approval on whoever you decide to date next? Does that include making _recommendations_?"

"Why not? Despite your questionable intelligence and obvious lack of any real talent, you always did know a thing or two about relationships."

She flashed her pouty lips. "If you're going to be rude to me, then you can kiss my recommendation goodbye." Alex began to leave. Kara grabbed her and apologized. Alex finished. "It just so happens that I know a girl who's been dying to be your fuck buddy with no strings attached."

"Who? Is it one of your friends? Sarah? Laurel? Or Kendra? Damn her lips are so fucking juicy. I heard she sucks the best cock." Kara was growing excited by the image of Kendra, the dark-skinned woman, she was a close friend of Alex. She was obsessed with Hawks.

"Her name is Alex," She stated.

"Alex?" Kara replied. "A new friend I don't know about?"

"Y-yeah, she's new in town and... s-she wanted to start dating and I just figured y-you be interested." Alex was rubbed her hands through her hair, she sounded nervous and Kara was intrigued to know who this Alex was. "She does everything. Trust me lil sister." Alex said with a hint of excitement.

Kara laughed at her and Alex frowned. Kara took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "I'm sorry. But can you blame me for being a little, you know, surprised by what your offering me? I mean jeez, my older sister hooking me up with some sex hound and..."

"She also very great at giving head," she said, cutting Kara off. "Come on, you Know I wouldn't string you along on some bullshit. She has a killer body, the best pussy, and  _she_ gives the best blowjobs in... California... according to her anyway. She can even suck cock better than that little dick of your boyfriend." Kara and Alex laughed.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll think about it Alex. No promises though."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fair enough." Alex lunged towards Kara. "You won't regret it I promise. Now get out of my room." Alex patted Kara's thigh to shoo her away. Kara left Alex room. She happens to see the door to her mother's close. Kara went to sleep thinking about the girl Alex would set her up with.

Strange how they had the same name though.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sat at the living kitchen table were she ate her morning breakfasts. The usual: pancakes, eggs, sausage, buttermilk biscuits, grits and rice with a gallon picture of orange juice. Her cheeks were stuff with the contents her mother cooked up for her. Kara ate like a farmer, her plate was stacked. It was one of the reasons Kara came back. Kara was never one for cooking, so she did a lot of take out. Mostly Chinese. Yep, Kara was right at home.

She enjoyed the feeling of love; true love she could only find in her family. 

Alex shortly came afterward, gracing Kara with her morning attire: a plain white tee that hung loose on her right shoulder. Alex had no pants on and Kara could see her juicy ass as the shirt cling to her, she could only imagine what kind of underwear her sister was wearing. Kara got her answer of course when Alex reached for an ivory cream plate on the top shelf.Her struggling form leaning against the counter made her shirt rise. Grey laced panties were giving view to Kara's hungry eyes, she completely forgot  about her food. The sounds of Alex groaning to reached the top shelf. Blue eyes staring at the tensing of her muscles that cascaded her sister's shapely legs. The universe was on Kara's side, blessing her to see Alex's nice ass. Yes they're sister's, but Kara couldn't help herself; Alex was a masterpiece carved from stone.

A marvelous sight indeed. Alex had finally given up and she turned to looked at Kara; stuffing her face once again. Alex smirked. "Kara do you mind giving me a hand?" Alex waited for Kara to answer her, in response Kara stood, helping her dear sister with her little problem. Alex turned back in front of her. For no reason at all she resumed trying to reach for the plate.

Kara quirked a brow at Alex futile attempt to reach a simple dish. She sighed walking up behind her. Kara was an inch shorter than Alex was so she wondered on why Alex would think to call her for help . Still, Kara's always been a helpful person; no matter the situation. Kara held out her hand alongside Alex, both trying for the plate, both failing miserably. You would think Eliza would've set the table. "This is embarrassing." Kara commented. She made no more attempts at helping Alex and simply sat back at the table. Alex scoffed looking at her sister's continuation of eating her food.

"So that's it?" Alex stared at her shockingly. Her expression showed 

"Yep." Kara simply said. She wasn't going to look like a fool anymore: she's already done that with Mike. Kara ignored Alex pleads, once she was done she cleared her plate and given it to Alex. "Now you can eat." Kara gave her sister a once over. Alex was a gorgeous woman and Kara felt herself getting hard. She'll admit: she did have a thing for her much older step-sister when she fifteen. But Kara was afraid Alex would reject her out of age difference, or the fact that they were sister's. She had given up on the notion and had pursued other relationships. They all turn out to be terrible, then Mike came and Kara believed she had found true love; like a princess finding her knight.

Kara left the kitchen, immediately she heading up the stairs before Alex could see her package. Kara found herself in front of the restroom, preparing to enter; she stopped in her tracks when she heard the shower going. She hadn't notice; caught up in not trying to let Alex see her erection, she didn't hear her mother in the bathroom taking a shower. 

Like a child Kara peeked her head inside. The steam from the shower filled the room like a sauna which made Kara practically invisible to whoever would be in the room. Her mother included. Kara watched her mother, as she scrubbed her body clean, the soapy suds from the sponge caressing her curves. The white substance ran down her mother's legs. Kara gulped at the sight in front of her eyes, her big blue eyes watching her mother's naked form. She knew it was wrong but Kara looked on anyway, seeing her mother's hands squeezing the drenched sponge. Washing away the soap. Kara panted hard, her chest heaving, her erection growing in her shorts. This was wrong on so many levels.

Kara made fists with her hands, her nails digging in her palms. She clenched her jaw feeling the urge rising in her, the urge to jump in the shower and take her mother. It was so strong it scared her. Kara inched towards the shower glass, she could see her mother's backside, the small but round juicy ass. She wanted to reach and grab hold never wanting to let go, to plunge her thick cock between the smooth velvet that was her asshole. Hearing the moans that would escape her mother's lips. the cries of pleasure. Kara pull the flap of her shorts open, her cock sprang free feeling the warm touch of air on its thick length. She grabbed hold of it, tugging the head that was already dripping pre-cum in the palm of her hand. Kara gasped slowly, barely a whisper. She masturbated to her mother. Kara jerked fast and hard.

She was so caught that she almost missed the soft spoken words that came from her mom. "Fuck me Kara." She froze at her mother's words. Kara couldn't believed what she was hearing, "fuck your mommy baby." Was this for real. Her mother wanted to fuck her? Kara listen to her more, hearing the sweet words that came from the wet lips. "Kara." Kara saw her mother's body writhed in the shower, her legs spread and Kara's eyes widen with the shock of seeing the thin fingers work in and out of her wet pussy.

Doing this— masturbating to her mother brought back memories for Kara. She was young and Kara wanted to know what it felt like— to feel the pleasure a young man would feel at touching himself. Ever since her childhood friend Winn told her about it; Kara's been curious to try it. When she came home she, at such a young age played videos on the subject. She saw men performing the act and it made her all the more excited. That's when she came to her mother room. She's always had a crush on her mom, so she snuck inside, went to her dressing drawer which held Eliza's panties. It ranged from different styles, but Kara didn't have time to be picky. Kara didn't waste time, she moved without haste, sifting through. A pink thong she choose. She was leaving when she heard the sound of her mother coming out of the shower. Kara panicked and ran to the closet. She was just thirteen years old, witnessing what no child should see at such an age. Kara came at the sight of her mom perky breast and ass. She moaned aloud, unable to control the volume of her voice. Her mother spun around looking straight at her. Kara covered her mouth, but it was too late. Her mother open the doors, seeing her thirteen year old step-daughter, dick in hand. They both just stared at each other, neither one knowing exactly what to do.

Kara was scared. Holding her five and half inch dick in front of her mother was not how she pictured her death.

Kara's vision blurred and she seem to pull herself out of her own daydream. She looked down at the glass shower door. Thick cum covered the lower mid-section. Kara scrambled to fix herself and clean the mess with her shorts. Afterwards she left for her room.

* * *

Why did she do that? She jerked off to her mother; her loving caring mother.

Kara was shaking, terrified, but very much unclear of her feelings. Was it some profound lust, or was it actually love that she has for her? Whatever it was Kara wanted to explore it, to understand her sexual attraction to her mom. She was so beautiful standing there as the clear water cascaded her body. The agonizing torture of having to watch; it was driving her insane. Kara stood at the counter, she splashed her face with cold water; wanting to shake the feeling away. but it wasn't leaving, nor was the erection that was growing once more.

"Deep breathes Kara." She muttered to herself. 

That evening as Kara got ready for her cousin Lois, Alex came down the stairs; her and Eliza was gather that last items for Kara's birthday. Alex casual clothes: joggers, a hello kitty shirt V-neck shirt. Kara looked her up and down while Alex finish touches to her hair. Her moderate round ass in front of Kara. She sat on the love seat across from her sister. Flipping her phone open Alex busied herself, while Kara on the other was looking at the perky shape breast. She looked on, the logo on the shirt expanded by her sister's bosom. Her heart raced and Kara felt suddenly hot. She was attracted to Alex as well? She shook her head slightly. It was impossible to feel that way about her sister. All though these are the same feeling she feel for her mother.

"So." Alex spoke. Kara shot her eyes up quickly. Alex face was still in her phone. She stared up at Kara with a light smirk plastered across her face. "My friend would like to meet you." 

"What?" Kara was lost in Alex voice. The sweet sound of her speaking; a graceful melody to her ears. What a sweet delightful sound. Kara can already make out what her sister would sound like. She could hear it now: Alex begging for release, begging for her cum.

"Kara? Kara are you listening to me?" Alex waved her hand in front of her face. Kara shooed her away. "Anyways, friend... Alex, she would like to meet you. She asked for your info. So if you don't mind I sent her your number." She leaned back on the cushion giving her a brilliant smirk.

The door to their mother's bedroom open and closed. Eliza came down the stair, wearing a teal-blue dress decorated with lavender flower. Ivory closed toe sandals and a sunhat with dark-shade glass; She looked absolutely stunning. The dress sat at the top of her knee. Kara's heart skipped a beat, her mother's legs played a huge factor on one of Kara's fetishes; getting a thigh fuck, getting one has always been on Kara's to-do list. Number five to be accurate. Eliza descended the stairs like a princess. She seemed to be at ease but only for a time, she stopped in the middle of the steps; staring her at blue eyes that pierced her very soul. Kara saw the tension in her mother's body, the body langue of her mother's transfixed form. Kara knew it all to well; her mother would only get like that if she wanted something. And Kara knew all too well what she wanted. She was smiling on the inside and out. Mainly the inside, because she knows her mother wants her, she wants her little girl to fuck her; pounding the living shit out of her. Kara gulped hard she swore she could hear it. 

"You looked beautiful mom." Kara walked up to her, she reached out her hand to help her mother the rest of the way. Eliza accepted, thanking Kara along the way. Alex observed them, looking closely at her mother's behavior. She didn't quite catch on to the whole body reading like Kara did, but she sensed something amiss the two.

"Ready to go ma?" Alex made her towards the door. She opened it and stood on the porch. Eliza allowed Kara to guide her to the open doorway, put her hand on the side of her mother's waist; her mother was taken back by the move made and she stared deep into Kara's eyes. They were dangerously close. Kara leaned in to plant a more intimate kiss to her mother's cheeks. Eliza's eye widen as she felt her daughter's tongue first on her cheeks then her lips soon after.

 _Did she just French kiss my cheek?_   Eliza asked herself. Kara's hasn't done that in a long time. The only time she has was when...

The thought reminded her of Kara's fifteenth birthday, when she kissed her, it was different from all the others. Kara was so young and Eliza was sure she didn't mean anything by it. 

"Have fun mother." Kara said to her. She glanced at Alex who had her back turn the entire time. "I love you." Kara's hand reached below her mother's back. She cupped her firm cheek, giving it a nice grip. Eliza gasped softly, she moaned quietly as not to let Alex hear her. The groping stirred her loins, panting quietly as Kara squeezed her ass.

"Kara s-stop it." She stammered out. Kara removed her hand, but not before she gave it smooth rub. The warmth between them linger. Eliza turned on her heel and walked the short flight of stairs. Kara watched her hips sway, the ripples of her dress blowing in the wind would give her a small glimpse of the tan cheeks. Eliza made her way to the passenger side door she stood there a brief moment. She looked over shoulder to face her daughter once again. and what she saw only made her pussy ache more. Out of sight from Alex and anyone's prying eyes: Kara groped her own cock, rubbing her thick phallus along her thigh. She was smiling the whole time, looking in her mother's eyes. Eliza knew then that something was wrong, she blinked a couple of times and entered the red jeep Cherokee. She watched Kara a final time as Alex drove down the street. 

"That was fun." Kara said with a chuckle. She wondered made her do such a thing; to be so bold as to touch her mother that way. She thought on the matter and decided to ignore it. her mother wanted her and that's all that matters. When in truth she felt bad about what she did. She'll have to eventually apologize to her mother.

It was near six-thirty when the door bell rang. Kara saw through the peek hole, Dressed on in a towel and a damp blue sports bra. She opened the door to her cousin Lois. Kara and Lois spoke about everything: Metropolis, Clark, Mike and how much Clark wanted to beat his ass. They and sang old time songs. Lois told Kara how she and Clark wanted a baby and it was about that time to try. Kara was happy for them to try and she definitely wanted to be first to know if they were successful. Their talking and merrymaking went on for hours until Eliza returned with Alex and a shit ton of party decorations.

Eliza made her way towards Kara. "Would you help me with something at the garage dear?" Kara nodded her head. Kara was ready; she'll apologize and everything will go back to normal. They reached the garage.

Kara stands next to the old charger wrap with a white cover. Her arms folded and ankles cross. She knew what her mother wanted, the question that linger on Kara's mind all day: Was she herself ready to act on her feelings? Her mother wanted her and she her. They stood there neither one ready to speak or make the first step towards on another. Kara's heart was racing, beating faster then it ever did, her palms sweaty even while the cool breeze from the window blew. Was she going to do this? Eliza took the first step. Kara's blue eyes staring at her mother's walk, watching as she draws closer. She didn't what was going to happen; her mother had a blank look about and frankly it scared her. She's never seen her mother without some reading. Kara could feel her penis rising, growing hard at how her mother was touching her, the soft, smooth caressing of her hands touching her cheeks. She could feel the warmth of her palms. Eliza was breathing heavy as well, she wanted this, it was wrong sure. But how can you deny the love you hold deeply inside?

Their kiss was quick, no more then five seconds. But for the mother and daughter it was eternity. Kara's eyes opened, the touch of her mother's lips, it set off a fire inside her, a raging flame that burn her core. Her strong arms warped around her mother's waist, pulling her flushed against her. Kara leaned forward, the once kiss that was over in seconds: Kara made it lasted longer, she held her mother close, feeling hands running through her hair. The soft moaning that escaped the thin lips, her mother was giving in to the embrace and kiss further. 

She moved her hand downwards. The soft skin she caress in her palms, her mother gasp at the touch. She held Kara tighter.

The kiss was passionate. Kara never knowing such a kiss could feel like this. It was like a star exploding with sunshine. The kiss became heated, hands began to roam uncharted area of the persons body. Kara felt her mother's breast, the soft, juicy medium size melons. She moved her right hand under her shirt to firmly feel her hard nipple. Her pink lips kissed along Eliza's neck while her left hand made its way  back to her ass cheek. Kara sucked on her mother's pulse, making her moan openly in the garage. Kara relentlessly sexualized her mother. No fear or feeling of being caught, trouble no more then what she was doing. She loved her mother, and this was the only way of her to show it; along with her Eliza's help. It was fate that allowed Kara to hear her mother's sweet cries, the lust in her voice that called for Kara to take her mother. And now that the two has embrace their feelings, Kara has no reason to let go; to love her mother was all she ever wanted.

They two pulled apart, staring deep in the others eyes. They smiled. Kara kissed her a final time, this time with tongue. The two moan and touched each other again, this was too good to be true. Kara was in love with Mike, but what she was feeling now; this sensation her mother gave off to her, it was amazing. Beyond anything she's ever felt. Kara wanted more and Eliza knew it, the hungry look in her daughter's eyes. It was unmistakable: Kara wanted to have sex with her, right her, right now. Eliza wanted it too, to feel her Kara's thick cock penetrate her warm pussy, to have fill her depths, quenching her thirst. 

Kara moved her against the car, she kissed her before lifting her skirt. Eliza heard the zipper pulled, she could feel the tip of Kara's cock brushed her folds. Eliza was wet and Kara can feel that same wetness run down her hand, she used that to slick her shaft. Kara moved forward, ready to fuck her mother.

"Kara wait." Eliza whispered to her daughter. She pressed a hand to Kara's strong abs. The feeling alone made her weak, it made her just want Kara all the more. Kara halted in her advance, she stared confused at her mother's command. "We can't do this..."

"What!" Kara said sternly. She didn't understand, she thought her mother wanted this. "Why? I thought..."

Eliza held a finger to her lips. When Kara seemed to calm, she caressed Kara's lips. "I was saying not in here. I don't want Alex to catch us. And it's late." Eliza kissed Kara to reassure her: she wanted this, and it was going to happen. "Tomorrow on your birthday, you can have me." Kara smiled.

"All of you?" 

"Yes dear all of me. I won't deny you anything." Eliza held her penis in her hand, a few strokes and Kara groan in her mother's neck. It felt so good, wonderful to feel her hands wrapped around her. "Don't jerk off tonight. Save it for me." Eliza felled to her knees, eyes locked on to Kara's. She kissed the tip, engulf the head between her lips. Eliza sucked only the head, swirling her tongue against the edges and slit. The taste of her juices and pre-cum coated her tongue and the walls of her mouth.

"Oh mom. Fuck..." Kara breathed out. She was so close to cumming, it's been so long.

Eliza pulled back, hearing the whine in Kara's voice. "Don't cum. If you do, no pussy. Understand." She continued to suck her head. Kara made a sharp exhale, she needed control. She wanted that pussy and spilling her juice in her mother's mouth was going to stop her. Kara stayed strong which made her Eliza proud. The smile she gave with Kara's dick in her mouth, it was the best Kara ever seen. With a soft pop, saliva and pre-cum leaking from her lips. Eliza slurped the thick lines from her cock.

She stood once more in front of Kara, the two shared a final kiss, the contents flowing between the two. "I won't cum. I promise mom." Kara swore to her.

"Good girl." Mother and daughter exited the garage door.

Kara felled asleep with thoughts of tomorrow. She was going to fuck her mother so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Rays of sunlight, the cool breeze of the morning air from the open window, the smell of breakfast. Kara stirred from her sleep, groaning and stretching her muscular arms. Her tone legs extended across her bed as she fluttered her eyes open. She twist and turn at the waist. Kara felt amazing this morning, for more reasons then one, aside from her birthday. Kara long for the best present she could ever receive: her mother.

She fell back down on the soft mattress, thinking about the things she would have her mother do. She placed her hands behind her head taking a deep breath. It was going to be a good day. Last night was just the tip of the iceberg; according to her mother at least, she had so many thing in store for the older woman. Her promise that Kara could have her body all day— it was a dream come true for every young cock out there; to have an older woman lusting after their dick. Kara legs went over the side of her bed, she stopped, her feet seemed to have stepped in something wet. Blue eyes looked down, she saw what looked to be semi-dry sperm. In fact Kara's thighs were covered in it, her sheets as well. Kara, confused and uncertain about what happened, she stood up and made her way towards the dresser.

She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and pajama pants.

The warm water washed the stinking substance from her thighs, stomach and her shaft and balls. As Kara partake in this ordeal, she did wonder how such a thing could happen. She didn't have any wet dreams and, she didn't notice before hand, but she wasn't sporting her usual morning wood. Kara did as her mother told her: no jerking off or anything of the sort that would make her cum.

Kara washed her face clean under the shower head. She got dress and headed back to her room. She came to the hall when she was greeted by Alex, her normal t-shirt and underwear, her same attire ever morning. She yawned and brushed pass Kara with a simple 'good morning' Kara replied and carried on her business. She entered her room, preparing herself for the best day she could possibly have. Today Kara was going to relax and wait for the moment to present itself. 

As Kara let her mind wonder to that morning. Maybe it was her mother, Alex wouldn't do such a thing. The thought her mother played through her head. Her mother sucking her cock while she was sleeping. Kara became hard and she went to lock door. Her mother had already gave her blowjob, so this technically was her cheat time. 

She sat on her bed, legs spread and her lubricant gel ready to go. Kara poured the lube in her hand, slicking her shaft. Her fingers rolled around the tip of her penis, she jerked the head first then the made her way to the middle of her long dick. With a firm grip Kara went to town on herself, the wet noises filled the surrounding area. She moaned out her mother's name, envision everything that transpire this morning. Eliza kneeled before her worshipping her cock, her mouth filled with the hefty balls, her face drenched with the saliva and cum that Kara plastered her. Kara had grabbed her testicles giving them a tug, she groan and fell back on her bed. her hip moving in rapid succession as her hand became a blur. She was getting close.

The fantasy she was having, it was the imagination of something that would soon be a reality. Soon, later on today, her mother will be her very sex toy. Doing whatever she wanted. Kara wasn't sure if this would be a one time thing or even if her mother would pursue this. It pointless to think of such things, it didn't matter now, whether her mother would continue or not. Kara was going to give her the best fucking she would ever get.

Kara was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the door to her bedroom door open.

"Kara?" 

Kara froze, and as if she was able to see herself, Kara was sure she was pale as a ghost. Alex stood in front of Kara, her eyes wide and mouth gaped. Kara covered herself up with a thick pillow, even though it was futile to do so. Alex had already seen it all. Her thick girth and length of her penis.

In a feeble attempt to explain her activity, Kara started to mumble some stupid reason as to why she was doing what she was doing. She told Alex she had a cramp in her leg and she was massaging it out. Kara knew her sister had saw her, but she played innocent. There was no point in lying. Her penis immediately becoming soft.

"A-Alex... I'm sorry. I-I was just..." Kara was at a lost for words. Her head hung low, she was embarrassed. Like a child scared of being lost, Kara sniffled softly. Her eyes teared and she started to cry. 

Alex rushed to her side. "It's okay Kara. It's okay." Alex arms reached around her holding her little sister close to her bosom. Kara's head rested on her shoulders and her arms held Alex firmly, She cried in the arms, her body trembling like she was cold. Alex stroked her hair gently, soothing her sister's worries. "It's going to be all right, you didn't do anything wrong." Alex said quietly.

"I'm sorry Alex." Kara was nineteen, but she still acted like little girl when it came to being in trouble. It was always a common thing with her.

"Alex! Kara! breakfast is ready!" Their mother called out to them.

"I'll bee back." She stood at the top of the stairs. "We'll eat later mom. Kara's not feeling well." Alex went back to Kara's room and continue to calm her. She held Kara flushed against her. She kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm so sorry Alex... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." Kara blurted out.

"Kara. It happens. Don't worry about it... there's nothing to apologize for." Alex reassured her.

"But it was wrong of me to think about mom that way." Alex frowned and looked down at Kara's puffed eyes. "I'm really sorry. I'm so embarrassed. It's just so hard for me to control myself when I'm like this." This news came as a shock to Alex. Was Kara really thinking about their mother? Alex never knew Kara felt that way about her mom. It was strange enough she was here comforting her naked sister, to find that she fantasies about their mother also, it was a whole life changing experience. Alex felt for Kara, her little sister has always had it rough, more than Alex anyway. Kara was always tease about her extra appendage in middle school, even high school. And Alex was always there to care and comfort her; whenever Kara needed her. This is why Alex had to do this, Kara's feeling for her mother were wrong and they shouldn't be. So she came up with the only solution she could think of.

Alex felt sorry for her. She always did, she loved Kara and she would do anything to protect her, even from herself. It was a rash decision, but Alex felt she had no choice, she couldn't tell their mom that Kara thought about her in a sexual way. Eliza would be heartbroken, and so would Kara at the rejection by their mother.

"Kara... what if I... what if I help you with your 'problem'?" Alex propose. Kara looked up at her. Her stared at Alex with a shocking expression, the offer was unexpected, but welcome nonetheless. Silence filled the room and Alex felt like she made a mistake in suggesting that she helps with Kara's needs. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know... you're..." Alex didn't want to say it aloud. It was already weird enough. She motion to her lower area of what she speaks of. Kara frowned at how strange Alex was acting and she couldn't help but smile at what her sister was doing, it was quite comical; Alex was always the sort. "Jeez, Kara are you really that dense?" 

"No, I understand what your suggesting." In truth she really did.

"Then why the fuck did you prolong the shit than." Alex said sternly. Kara laughed a little and so did Alex. She admit she did look foolish. "So... what do you think? What to give it a try?"

"I don't know Alex. It'll be weird." Kara complained. "Besides, we're sister's, we shouldn't be doing that sort of thing."

"And what mom is exceptional... Kara you're nineteen jerking off to you're mom. What if would have found out? You could've been in a shit ton of trouble." Alex scolded her. She stood inn front of Kara with her hands at her hip. "I'm trying to help. I know it's weird, but you can't keep going around the house with these urges, they might get you into trouble one day. Wouldn't it just be safer doing it with me? We're having sex or anything, just hand stuff."

"Hand stuff?" Kara said.

"Yeah, you know..." Alex motion the jerking of emote to emphasize. Alex waited for Kara to respond. Was she really going to do it? Her heart pounded in her chest, it was so loud Alex felt the world could hear it. The quiet was killing her and she wished Kara would give her an response. Also their mother could be coming up any moment now, maybe even Lois, who stayed the night.

"Okay." Kara spoke finally. "But not now... later, when it comes again. You kind of killed it for me right now." Alex took a deep breath, relived even, for that she wasn't entirely sure why. She was going to give Kara sexual contact with her hands. What if Kara wanted more, maybe her mouth or she wanted to go further? Alex had to shake the thoughts away, she was getting ahead of herself. There was no way Kara would want that.

"Alex is Kara all right?" Eliza called from outside the door. Kara scrambled to her feet as quietly and quickly as possible. Granted she wasn't worried about her mom seeing her naked, their pass that stage already. Something Kara didn't mention to Alex, why should she. Kara was dressed and the door to her room opened. Her mother's eyes met Kara's and she could see the primal lust that filled them. Eliza had the same, if Alex wasn't here right now... 

"Hey mom. Kara had an upset stomach, sorry we missed breakfast." Alex looked at her mother expecting an answer. She stared between Kara and her. There was a silent communication between the two, at least Alex figured. "Mom." That seemed to get her attention.

""Yes dear? Oh is everything better now?" Eliza looked at Alex for a moment then back to Kara, her daughter's blue eyes focus solely on her. She saw Kara's penis hardening. Alex had taken notice as well and quickly she grabbed Kara's arm, walking her towards the hall. They made to the top of the stairs when Kara turn to look back at her mother, her tongue licks her thin pink lips as she bit down on her bottom lip. Kara knew what she wanted and she wanted it too. Alex rushed Kara out the house with a sharp goodbye and she was taking Kara to get some medication for her stomach. She was completely blind to the non-interaction between her sister and mother.

"Alex I'm okay. Really you can let go of me now." Kara whined.  Alex held her by the forearm dragging her to her car. 

"Bullshit Kara. I can see your erection right now." Kara looked down, and sure enough she was rock hard. Today was the day she would have her mother and right now Alex was ruining it. Her mother's promise to Kara to have her body and by all that is sacred Kara was going to have it. "I'm not letting you tear this family apart because you can't control yourself." Alex continued to pull Kara along.

"Alex, I'm not doing this with you." Kara yanked her arm away from her, almost pulling Alex as well.

"What?" Alex frowned. She vowed to herself to help Kara, now she's refusing her. "Kara, I know this is weird for you, but you have to get over how this looks. You can't fuck mom. And you're not fucking me. So, this is the next thing." Alex tried to grab her. Kara moved quickly away from her. Her face was turn up, a stern look. Alex knew it all too well. Kara was pissed and there was nothing she could do when Kara entered this phase. 

"Look, I'm sorry Kara. But can't do this. I won't let you."

"Why? What does it matter to you if I have sex with mom." Kara's eyes felled to the ground. "Alex, other then you, I finally found someone who truly loves me, I mean really loves me. I was young and foolish when I had Mike. It was wrong and selfish of me to have moved in with him. When along I left the only person who cared for me... and now I have the chance to make it right. The chance to love again, I don't want to miss out on that. I love you Alex, but I love my mother as well."

"Kara, you don't know what you're saying." Alex stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I do Alex. I know exactly what I'm saying." Kara turned away from her. Alex grabbed her shoulder when Kara pulled away from her again. "You know I thought you would understand my feelings, Alex. Oh and for the record you're a hypocrite." Kara turned away from once more, she entered the house slamming the door behind her. Alex stood there silent. Kara was right she was a hypocrite.

Alex sat in the driver seat of her car outside of Kara's old apartment. She still had the key. Right now she couldn't stand to be in the same house as her sister and mother. Kara's words played in her head over and over, like a loop. Was her mom truly in love with Kara? Alex laid on Kara's bed dressed only in a black 'hello kitty' t-shirt and black laced panties that barely contain her curvy cheeks. The cool breeze from the cracked window ghosting over her legs. Alex turned over to her side, a blue frame that held a picture of Kara smiling. Her sunglasses settling on her golden bang, it was a early picture when Kara was only fifteen; Alex had taken the picture for her. Even then Alex had cared for her, she reached over to grab the frame, holding the picture close to her. She did cared for her sister just not in the way Kara imagine. Claiming Alex didn't love her the way her mother does, will. The thought of them two being together, right now; it tore at her heart Alex sniffled at the thought: she ruin things between them, now she may never get to tell Kara her feelings.

The day was ending, and so was the party to Kara's birthday. Friend's and family showed up, all enjoying the hospitality of being welcomed. Kara liked the company of her friends: Winn and James. James was her cousin's closes friend, when he moved to National City, he found out Kara was Clark's cousin they immediately became close, James had come to know Winn through Kara.

"Sorry Alex wasn't able to make Kara." Win told her.

"Yeah, a real bummer." James commented. He came with Lucy and Winn with the new intern Siobhan. The party was ending and everyone started to leave. Once more Kara and Eliza bid their goodbye's to everyone. The house was quiet, only the two lover's alone in the living on the couch. Eliza cried out as her orgasm hit her hard, flooding Kara's face and mouth with her warm juices. Kara moaned in between her mother's thighs, her strong hands holding her by the hips, keeping her in place. The tanned fingers of he mother placed firmly on  her head, fingertips digging deep between stands. Kara lapped up every drop of her, not once letting her tongue stay to long in a area. Her moist folds held open by Kara's lips as she flicked her clit with her pink tongue. Her mother's legs gapped by her daughter's strong shoulders. It was well over five minutes that her mother settled down. Kara crawled back up her body, snuggling into her welcoming arms. She laid her head against her mother's bosom and her right arm latch around her waist. Kara positioned her cock between her mother's legs, she pushed inside, hearing the soft moans escape from the loving mouth. She kissed her deeply, muffling the cries of pleasure. Her hips work her mother, shoving her thick cock deep. Eliza wrapped her legs around Kara's waist locking at the ankles. She held Kara close by the muscular her muscular back, her fingertips caressed her back, feeling each tense of her muscle. Kara loved this, the warm feeling of the hole Alex came from, she plunged her dick harder. The couch creaked from the pounding Kara was giving.

"Fuck me Kara. Fuck your mommy." Eliza breathed out. Kara was squeezing her tightly, never wanting to let go. It was finally happening: the feeling so long ago returned. Kara wasn't the little girl who was scared to death in the closet. She was older now, and her mother was taking her thick, veiny cock. Eliza bit down on Kara's shoulder. Kara dug her hands in her mother's hair, she held on tight. Eliza placed her hands on the muscular, tone ass, squeezing firmly on the ass cheeks. She felt the tension gyrating from the thrusting.  

"Oh, mom. You're so tight." Kara pulled in closer, holding her Eliza to where she couldn't move. Her body lock in underneath her. Eliza hit another orgasm, she cried out again. Kara didn't stop her thrusting, her body thrumming from the rush she was getting, the sounds her mother made sent a sensation Kara's never felt before. Her mother was beneath her, moaning and clawing at her back. Kara winced at the pain, it made her feel alive. She went faster, never faltering in her relentless pounding. Kara loved being held by her mom, it was one of the best things she enjoyed. Eliza cupped her chin, licking the drying love juice from her baby girl's face. Her thin lips plastered to Kara's, their tongue's dancing against each other, both loving the taste of the other.

Kara pulled back smirking at her dear mother. Life couldn't get anymore better than this.

Alex stood at the living room window. It was well hidden from the outside, it's what Kara and her use to spy on their parents when Christmas came around. She looked in on her mother and Kara fucking like rabbits. Alex held her hand to her mouth crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kara's words played over in Alex head, and Alex shook her head, she refuse to— to accept Kara's words. Kara was wrong, Alex loved her and she was going to prove it; her mother won't steal her away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza continues her affair with her daughter. Alex is a spectator to their relationship and confronts her mother on the matter. Alex feels the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Here's a another chapter. Sry 4 errors.

Kara pulled her cock from the warm hole that was her mother. Her sweaty, hard body plopped next to the older woman. Panting and heavy  breathing filled the master bedroom, the curtains pulled closed over the panel window. Kara's strong arm rested on  her forehead while the other held her mother close; her face resting in the crook of Kara's neck. Eliza placed soft kisses on the side of her throat which made Kara's body tremble softly. They spent the morning enjoying each others bodies to the fullest. They didn't cared that Alex was still in the house or the fact that they simply believe Alex was asleep.

Alex had awaken; she'd planned to talk to Kara, telling her about her feelings. Hoping Kara would accept her and love her. Alex hand near her door handle when she them: the moaning, the bed creaking due to their lovemaking, her mother calling out Kara's name in such a way Alex has never heard. It sickened Alex. How could Kara do this to her? Alex, who cared and watched over her, encouraging her to be strong when the other kids called her a freak. She fought tooth and nail when Kara would simply give up without putting up a fight. Kara was beautiful and Alex wanted her to know that, no matter what. Soon, after Kara graduated and work for Cat Grant, Alex saw something she would think to find in another woman: love. She fell in love with Kara, even when she met that asshole Mike, Alex never faltered in her plan to make Kara hers. She had it all figured out. She just never counted on Kara's feeling for her mother, and her mother returning them  back.

Alex twisted the door handle softly. Alex could see them clearly: her mother straddling her sister, riding her cock like a woman possessed. Her mother's back face her and she could see the sweat rolled down her body. Kara's tone legs half covered by the white sheets, the glistening sweat highlighted by the sun. Alex brunette eyes focusing on Kara's strong hands as they held tightly, fully on her mother's shapely ass. The rhythmic bouncing: Kara held a firm hold as Eliza was consumed by lustful pleasure. Kara's balls slapped against the back of her hands every time she thrusted in her mom, Eliza would cry out each time she was met with a powerful hit. Alex rested against the door frame, still out of sight and well hidden. She envied them, her mother: how she could just take what she wanted; having the courage Alex couldn't bother to fathom. Suddenly, to her own surprise she felt a tingle between her legs, her legs tremble, feeling them instantly growing weak. Her center felt hot when she rubbed closely to her pussy. She tried to think of other things, but the more she tried, the more she thought of Kara's cock: how it rose and fell from her mom. It's length coaxed in a thick layer of pussy juice. Gradually, her dick seemed to moved in slow motion in Alex eyes, she could see each vein pumping, making Kara firmer until it was contained by the ass pressing down on it.

Alex moaned softly at the sight: the rippling in her mother ass as Kara penis rose to meet it.

She could see her pussy, as the rigid shaft forced itself against the tight walls of her womanhood. Alex stared at them for a minute. My god, she thought. What am I doing? She moved her fingers slowly inward, feeling the moist building inside her. If she was going to sit here and watch...

Her eyes locked on Kara's thick cock. For a moment she thought her moans to be too loud when she placed a second finger in her pussy. Kara, her sister, her rock when she's weak, the love of her life. Alex was head over heels, legs behind her head, hands tied behind her back, spread eagle in love with Kara.

Eliza spun around on her daughter's penis, her hands resting behind her, legs gaped. She was more exposed now then before. Alex couldn't believe that her mother had just spread herself  like that, it was something to see her mother's ass riding a dick, but another to see their pussy get fuck to oblivion. It was an instant turn-on. Which even, furthermore, made Alex want Kara's magnificent shaft. Her cock rose quickly to lodge itself against her pussy. Her mom pushed down, slamming her ass against Kara's pelvis. Alex had full view of her mother's tits bouncing to the rhythm as she had been doing before. Kara thrust back. Hearing the moaning grow louder: Alex could tell they were close.

The thick cock rammed against her pussy. Eliza returned her thrust with one of her own. The thrusting continued and there was no sham between them; they were fucking like wild beast. Kara reached her arms around Eliza, placing one of her hands on her soft, faintly tone stomach, while the other played with her clit. Alex continued to watch them, her eyes never leaving or even once blinking at them. She was panting hard as she worked her pussy; sure enough her breathing was nowhere near as loud as her family was. Eliza worked her ass against the hard member. Alex felt the cool air against her thighs as her morning garment fell down her legs, she felt exposed out in the hall, but it felt like it was happening to someone else. Her mind was concentrating on the hard cock pressing against her mother's inflamed pussy lips. 

Kara pushed one of her fingers halfway inside her mother's ass, and Eliza groaned. Kara lifted her hands, pulling on her mother's waist. She slipped her other hand against her trembling belly and slid it down to her pussy. Stopping there she turned her palm upward and once more rubbed the top of her pussy. Eliza raised slightly as the sensation crept to her knees making them weak. Kara pulled her hands back up to her mother's legs.

Alex watched in awe as her sister buried her fingers in between the puffy lips of her mom's pussy, spreading them and slowly inserting two of her fingers into her channel.

Eliza orgasm roared through her like a train through a tunnel, the shear force of her scream felt like a banshee scattering debris on both sides. Roaring like an animal, huffing and puffing she hunched her ass forward onto his thrusting fingers.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm coming on your fingers, mommy's coming. Oh god!"

Kara lifted her up, forcing her to her feet while she was still out of control, suddenly there under Eliza, was her nine inch pillar of flesh, redheaded and throbbing. Eliza was totally unaware of Kara's actions for she was still foaming from the intensity of the orgasm, barely able to stand in the position Kara was holding her. Kara lowered her ass slowly. As she sat down she positioned her cock directly between her mother's ass. Eliza thought it was Kara's fingers spreading her cheeks again, but they kept spreading with a sharp pain rising, suddenly reality ate through her fogged brain.

She screamed. "Kara wait, no. No you can't fuck my ass." Eliza panicked. Kara released her support of her ass. With nothing holding her up and with her legs too weak to support her. Eliza moved quickly to avoid Kara's massive size penis, she slipped down the massive shaft, the nine inch cock resting on her pussy.  
  
"Ohhh, Oh my god. Kara, oh god you can't just do that. You're too big for that. You shouldn't be putting your cock in me... in my ass." 

"Ok, ok." Kara said quickly, even though she was hurt. Immediately she lift her mom and dropped her again on her shaft. Burying it in her womb. Then again, and again. Moments later, Eliza was assisting her by raising and lowering herself on the red meaty pole. A couple of strokes later, Eliza fingers strayed to her clit and she began rubbing the stiffened little knob. Eliza screamed out. "Mom, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm going to shoot."

Eliza threw her head back against Kara's shoulder. "Me too ,baby. Mommy too. Your cock is making me cum again. Cum in my pussy, honey. Cum in mommy's cunt."

"Ohhh, mom." Kara's cock spewed hot white threads of cum into her.

"Shoot in me, honey, shoot your juice in mommy. Bury it in me." Kara pounded her cock spewing cock deeper. "Oh my god, you're fucking," Eliza screamed out. "Kara, you really fucking did it... your cum is in your mother." Eliza slumped back against Kara as her orgasm drifted off its peak. She whispered something in Kara's ear that Alex tried to hear. "We're really fucking each other." Eliza turned as far around as Kara's cock would let her and planted a kiss full on her daughter's lips, her tongue slipping inside. "Honey your cock still feels hard. Why don't you fuck mommy again. Unless you don't want to do it again?" Alex watch with intent as what was happening.

"What's wrong, you Ok?" Eliza spoke. Noticing Kara wasn't her usual self after they would have intercourse. 

"I'm fine, just tired" I looked at my sister "I'm not used to this, I think I need to work out and build some muscle up!" Eliza laughed then took Kara's still hard cock in her hand.

"I think you have that department covered." She said as she started to slowly jerk her cock. She sat up in the bed, one hand around the shaft of her daughter's cock and the other she placed around the base, fingers barely around it. The head of Kara's cock kept slapping into her palm. It felt fantastic.

"Warn me before you come." She caressed her shaft from base to tip, massaging the head.

"Save you getting in a mess?" Kara joked. Eliza lowered her head, her thin pink lips kissing the slit as she swirled her tongue around the edge. She licked up and down and around the massive length of Kara's cock. Her blue eyes stared at the younger ones. Kara grabbed her mom's head, pushing her cock deeper in her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She loved feeling the wet warmth of her mother's mouth. Little after two minutes Kara rose to her feet above her mom. Her hands planted firmly atop Eliza's head, fingers tangle in her blond hair. Her right hand moved to her mother's nape as the other went for the base of her cock. With it held firmly in front of the thin pink lips; Kara teased the tip of her penis against her lips. She slowly parted her lips as she went deeper inside. Eliza held her mouth tight around her daughter's cock. Her blue eyes stayed locked on Kara's, her mouth stretched open to take more of Kara.

"Fuck, mom. It feels so good." Kara said. She could see the smile on her mom's face as she responded by sucking harder, her cheeks hollowed. She could barely breathe, but she was determined to show Kara she could handle her. Easier said than done: Kara had a big dick.

Alex stared in awe at her mother's skills: how her mouth wrapped around Kara. It was really amazing, it made her want to suck on Kara's cock even more. Her mother's saliva coaxing the entire shaft, Kara relentless attacking her mom's throat. She cold hear the gagging from Eliza, as well as the loud moans from Kara.  Alex fell to her knees in the hallway; she tried to keep her voice low, but it was futile in her pathetic attempt. The way Kara's hips move, like a tidal wave, and the way how her mom's mouth accepted that thick, juicy, massive dick. It made Alex mouth water. She wanted Kara, she needed Kara's cock.

"I'm cumming… mom, I'm cumming." Kara strained her mouth. The pressure build and she was about to blow. Kara grabbed her head, holding in place as she released herself deep in her the welcoming hole. Eliza's eyes widen at the extent of Kara's cum; never before had she this much to swallow. Her load was thick, seeping from the corners of her mouth. Kara recognized this, even in her haze. She pulled back three inches, allowing some sperm to seep from her mom's mouth. Then when she felt enough was gone, she thrusted back in face-fucking the cum out of her mother's mouth. The remaining sperm jolted from the sides, splashing Kara's pelvis and thighs; Eliza as well was covered. "Fuck, mom. That... was amazing. The best." _Bullshit, Kara. I'll show you whose better, just you wait._ Alex thought. Kara laid back on the bed, her mother crawling beside her, her head resting on Kara's bosom. She nibbled softly at her neck, kissing the spots her tongue explored. 

"I believe that was the biggest one, yet sweetie." Eliza played with Kara's flaccid penis. "I'm sorry about before. I know how much you wanted to fuck my ass. I promise I'll let you do it, just give me sometime." She kissed Kara on the lips. Alex went to her room. No more than five minutes later she heard the door to Kara's room open and close followed by the master bedroom. 

* * *

It was later in the evening when Kara left for the grocery store. Alex was left alone with the woman she loved and hated; mainly because of Kara's choice to choose their mom over her. Alex was sure that Kara was aware of her feelings, even when they were younger. She had done so many things to catch her attention. It was wrong to do such a thing, enticing a fifteen year old child, but Alex couldn't help herself; not having to get laid since she broke up with her previous girlfriend. Alex was in need. So when Kara came of age; knowing all about sex and whatnot; Alex jumped at the chance, or chances to try and get some from her baby sister. Come to think about it, it was pretty fucked up.

Alex met with her mom in the living room sitting on the very couch Kara had her bent over on the faithful day. She was sitting dressed only in her satin robe, her legs crossed, Alex could see her shapely legs. Her athletic legs; Alex thought back to her mom and Kara. She felt a sensation between her thighs, holding her resolve Alex approached her mom.

"Mother, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Alex?" Eliza placed her cup on the small oak table beside. Her eyes meeting Alex. Her face held a blank expression; usually she have some reading, something Alex could go on. "Is there something you would like to say?" 

"About... it's about Kara... and you. I think you both should stop." Alex tried her best to ack up her words by looking intimidating: folding her arms, having a  serious look about her. "It's wrong and your cheating on dad." Eliza just sat there. A faint smirk on her face. She rose from the sofa grabbing her cup. Making her way to the kitchen with Alex close behind, she made herself a new cup of tea. Alex, annoyed at how her mother simply blew her off.

"Mom, did you hear what I said?" Alex said.

"I heard you dear. It's just that, I don't care about what you think of me and your sister." She leaned against the counter sipping from her caramel color mug. "Besides, why should you be the only one  to have Kara?"

"What, mom, I don't want—"

"Cut the bullshit Alex. We both know how you feel about her. I know all about it, and so does Kara. You're such a hypocrite; telling me how wrong I am. When you just want her for yourself." Eliza placed her mug on the counter top. "What was your plan, huh? Confess your love to Kara, whenever you decided to build the courage to do so? Or was it that lame ass ploy to trick Kara into fucking you? I mean how stupid was that, you think she didn't put two and two together. I mean you use your own name for heaven sake." Alex stood there hearing her mother tear into her. "And to top it off." Waving her finger in Alex face. "How the hell was that even suppose to work? Wear a mask?"

Alex felt stupid; her mother was right. It was a dumb idea to begin with: how the hell was that going to work. Still she had to fight and if her mother wasn't going to leave Kara, she'll have to think of something else. "It doesn't matter mom. You can't keep doing what you're doing— you're married!"

"What of it?!" Eliza shouted. "I haven't made love to your father in over two years; he never touches me; every time he comes home. Not even for our anniversary, he just kissed me and it was barley even that." Eliza exhaled softly. "Alex, I know what we're doing is wrong in every way possible. But I loved Kara and she loves me."

But, mom—" Alex stated to say.

"Enough, Alex! Just stop it!" Eliza stormed pass her daughter. Alex heard the door slam to her mother's bedroom. 

Alex could hear them: the faint whispers coming from her mom's room. Kara had returned ten minutes after their dispute. It was a quite dinner and Kara being her nosy self wanting to know what was wrong. She went to their mom's room the door closed softly behind her. Alex crept to listen in on them. Eliza told Kara what happen, how Alex was trying to come between them. How she cared for Kara. Eliza made her out to be some kind of villain(least Alex thought)Alex continue on hearing them  well past twenty minutes before she heard Kara move for the door.

Alex stood over, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. She looked so peaceful sleep, her golden hair laid out around her face. Alex rubbed her hand down the side of her cheeks, feeling the smooth texture of her tan skin. She's so beautiful, full of life, happy to be apart of a family that loves her. Alex's never stared at her like this before; seeing a side she never thought she'll see. Alex sat beside her, she leaned forward, face to face with woman she loved also. Her lips planted firmly on hers, her hand caressing the soft mound of flesh. She laid beside her on the bed, right arm laying across her flat stomach. Her head placed in the crook of neck.

Soft kisses placed along the neck. Alex could hear the faint moans escape her lips. She moved her hand lower to her womanhood, placing her finger inside. A soft gasp followed by more moaning. Alex pushed her finger deeper inside. It was wrong beyond imagination, but it felt right, tight to do what she was doing. After all she does love her as well, no matter what transpired between them.

Lovers fight, that much is true, but it's the love that holds dear to her heart that she puts aside such hate.

She loved Kara with every fiber of her being. She'll fight for her no matter what. Of course she's hurt that her lover chose her mom. But after today she wasn't seeing that anymore. She loved Kara, but she loved her mother as well, just not in the way she thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	5. Loving Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about two more chapters and... I may end this one. It wasn't meant to be a long story.

Last night wasn't supposed to happen, a mistake at best, but nevertheless it happened. At least that's what Eliza tells herself. It all happened so fast she didn't think to know if it was Kara, or not. How could she have? Laying in her bed wearing only her nightgown and no underwear, in the case that Kara visited her in the middle of the night. The disapproval of Alex really made her upset. Why shouldn't she be happy? Doesn't she deserve to be love and cared for? Kara became that person, the loving companion a woman like herself can ever dream of. She's passionate, caring, faithful and she's loves her with all her being.

Eliza sat on in living room on the sofa, drinking from her tan mug, she sat in front of the window looking out to the porch. The TV was on, the news reporter spoke of the Luthor's and Lex Luthor's upcoming trial. Eliza turned off the television when she heard the upstairs door open and close. The sound of footsteps came down the twelve stairs, slowing near the end. Eliza knew who it was, her heart beats in her chest like never before, a heat felt between her legs usually by Kara alone. She gasps at the strong touch on her shoulders, the firm grips that massage her neck, a soft kissed place on the side of her neck. Sweet smell of cherry blossom filled her nostrils as she felt the caressing of tongue against her ear. It made her shiver. She never figured this to be possible, how someone other then Kara could make her fell so loved and alive. Her body is on fire from the hands rubbing her shoulders moving slowly to her neckline. Stopping at the top of her breast, she moaned and her breath stammered out from the pinch of her nipples.

"How does it feel mother?" Eliza closed her eyes, her breast engulf by the thin hands. "Mother, are you going to answer me?" She twist the swollen nipples making Eliza cry out in lust. The pleasure she brought unlike what she felt before.

"Yes, I love it." Eliza said. "I love it Alex." She couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself. Alex was too good at this, her soft touch, the caressing of her lips on her skin. It reminded her of Kara, everything she did told her Kara was the one doing this to her. 

"Do you love me?" Alex said as her hand fell between her mother's thighs. She moved her mother's panties to the side, her fingers touching her pussy lips. Eliza tilted her back, loving the way Alex played with her folds, she groans at the sensation. She didn't Alex would ever love her like this. "Do you love me mother?" Alex bit down on her neck. Eliza gasps at the pressure. Alex Massaged her mother's breast, she did the same thing as Kara would. There's been many times she would catch them in Kara's room, or their mother's. Alex thought back to last night, she knew she was wrong, how she touch and felt her mother's body. Her succulent thighs and kissable tits, the way her chest heaved at Alex soft caressing. She hated her mother for taking Kara away from her. How she just came and stole something that never belong to her. It was a selfish thing to do. She just needed more time and her mother denied her that. Alex's hate for her Eliza became something else; never understanding what it was. But deep down she held a love she never thought possible she'll have. So that night as she came to her mother's room, a fire burned in her chest. And she took her, right there in her bed.

"Follow me mom. I have something special for you." Eliza blindly followed Alex to her daughter's bedroom. Alex laid her mother down on her bed face forward in the sheets. Eliza felt her daughter's strong hands on her waist, she felt her underwear pull of her slim hips and down her toned legs. She felt the tight of her ass cheeks being massaged. Alex rest her face between her mom's cheeks. Alex placed her tongue in the tight hole that is her mother's ass. Eliza pussy grew wet with each lick and thrust Alex gave her butthole.

"Fuck, Alex!" 

Alex pulled back as her mouth is slick with saliva and her mother's juices. "You like, huh?" She licked her lips. 

"Oh, yes, keep going Alex." Eliza reached behind to grab her own cheeks; spreading them wide, her daughter had full view of the pink hole. "Go deeper in mommy's ass." Alex spit a mouth full of saliva in her mother's ass. Alex pushed her tongue in as far as it would go. But the Danvers girl wanted more, she wanted to be Kara in every way. 

"Don't move mother. BRB!" Eliza saw her daughter naked form leave her room and heard Kara's door open. Seconds later Alex returned making her mother's ass widen. Around her daughter's waist is a harness with a 6inch dildo hanging between her legs. Alex dangled the cock in front of her mom's face. "You like?" She held the base of the cock in her hands, rubbing the tip across her face.

"Alex." Her mother breathed out.

Alex pushed the plastic shaft to her mother's lips. "Suck it mom." Eliza bent her head forward and took the cock in her mouth. "That's it mother, get it nice and wet for your pussy." Alex held her by the head, shoving more of it down her throat. Eliza just grunted and took the cock further into her mouth, she'll have to thank Kara later for teaching her how to deepthroat. Alex tight hold on the older woman as she felt  the rake of her mom's nails over her curvy thighs. Her thrusting made her gag, fucking her mother's face, she was really getting the hang of this.

The thick cock pulled from her lips dripping heavily with saliva, Eliza eyed it lustfully as Alex held it in her hands again. Her daughter rubbed the wet shaft across her face, coated her cheeks. Alex moved behind her. Her mother's outstretched legs, she grabbed them pulling her to the edge of the mattress. Alex kneaded her ass before spreading her ass apart. Alex pressed the plastic head against the pussy lips, rubbing the tip gently.

"Do you want my cock?" Alex toyed with her. "You want me to fuck you the same way Kara does? Tell me," Alex slapped her ass hard. "Tell me you want it mother." Alex slapped her again and again. 

"I want it... I want you Alex!" Eliza screamed from the assault her ass was getting. Kara was passionate and caring. But Alex had dominate side to her, something else Eliza enjoyed from her lovers before she met Jeremiah.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you with my dick. To make you cum from my cock!" Alex held her by the back of her neck, pressing her face in the bed. Alex knew what she doing, she loved her mom, she would never hurt her in anyway. But this was something she needed to do. Eliza's muffled voice could be heard clearly to Alex when she shoved hard in her mother's wet pussy. Eliza yelled, the hard thrusting to her pussy, she felt the entirety of Alex shaft ram her. She begged Alex to fuck her more, harder.

Alex grabbed her mother’s ass and thrusted the plastic cock deeper and harder as her mother wanted. She up her mother's back to her hair.   
"Oh! Oh yes baby! Just like that.. Fuck me... FUCK ME!" she grunted, squirming. The harness was pushing against Alex own pussy, putting pressure on her clit. She sank the cock into deeper. Slamming her pussy harder then Kara ever did.

"You are my slut now mother!" Alex said, pushing into her deep and fast, riding her hard. "I want to hear you say it!"  
  
"Yes... oh yes baby! I’m your slut! I’m your fucking whore! Do to me whatever you want. Use your mother!" And use her Alex did. She drove the plastic cock as far as it would go into her and reached under her, grabbing her swaying tits and then spanking her ass making it red. Alex fucked her for some time, the strap on buried in her pussy, making her grunt and cum over and over, making her remember how it feels to be fucked like an animal. Alex had no doubt Kara could be this way if only her mother would permit it. When Alex grew tired, she took off the strap on, keeping her mother face down on the bed and fell asleep next to her, and her mother fell asleep as well. When Alex woke up, however, she found herself tied to the bedpost of her bed. She moaned and saw below her, her mother licking her pussy for the first time. Alex smiled as her mom looked up at her loving and caring.

Alex no longer cared about Eliza taking Kara from her, because she was going to be a apart of this, apart of something new that the three of them was going to share. A new chapter has been open in Alex life, one she never thought possible. Now only one thing is missing, or someone.

Alex couldn't wait to try this idea that comes to mind. Her mother is in for a surprise, one she knows Kara's going to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family matters and Alex proves to Kara that she loves her family, no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The final chapter for this story and I may do a small follow-up, no guarantee's but I'll keep my eye on the Danvers. I know it could've been better, but I'm not complaining. Excuse errors!

Kara was in her car again, stuck in traffic, desperate to get home. Seeing a different route, she swung across the empty oncoming lanes and stalled. As Kara struggled to get the car started, a truck appeared heading straight for her, blaring its horn. Kara turned the key and pumped the gas pedal; her car started in time. She drove the rest of the way home, even with blaring horns and curse words. Maybe trying to get ahead was a bad idea.

The tiny house Kara returned to, she saw Alex car parked in the driveway. Her mother must be gone. Kara breathed heavily, the lasts she saw Alex had a bit of a disagreement about her relationship with their mother. Kara had forgiven her, and she still loved Alex with everything she had, and Kara hoped Alex still loved her too. Even in the way Kara wanted her. Her mother will always be in her heart, and she'll continue to show affection to her mother. Kara wants Alex to understand. Old wounds need healing and Kara is the remedy for that and Alex will come to know that.

Kara returned from a meeting with her real estate agent, Samantha Arias, who'd sold her a family home. Kara's going to tell her mother in the morning; something needed to happen with her current situation with being married. Kara would rectify that shortly, her mother belongs to her and _he_ didn't deserve her.

Kara's life right now was a weird mixture of the old and new feelings. Anyway, after walking through the front door, she was met by Alex. Her sister gave her a quick smile before retiring upstairs. Kara figures Alex at least gotten over the fact about her love life. Kara was tired, and so she fell asleep on the ivory sofa and dreamed about her mother's return. After an hour of sleep, Kara felt the dip on the couch; her eyes fluttered open at the sight of Alex. Her sister sat at the end with Kara's legs over her bare thighs, her low cut style pulled back in a small ponytail. A tiny, pink, low-cut and cropped T-shirt left her taut belly bare and, as Kara imagined, if she moved her hands over her head, the bottom of the shirt would slip up and over her breast that's not covered by a bra. The shortest shorts Kara think she'd ever seen on her sister tried to hide her round ass but left a lot of her butt cheeks free. Kara knew this wasn't going end with them talking.

Alex was watching the news. She notices Kara is awake and goes for the remote. Kara caught a sight when Alex bent over to put the tray on the table in front of the sofa. "I figured you might be hungry," Alex said, holding the bowl and spoon as she knelt beside her. Alex didn't have to, but Alex let Kara put her right arm around her shoulders so she could get close. Her smooth belly touched Kara's side, her tits squashed against the young Danvers upper torso, as Alex spooned some soup from the bowl and held it up to her sister's mouth.

"I think I can manage to eat on my own, Alex," Kara said with a smile. Plying Kara with her chicken soup; maybe this is Alex way of an apology. 

"Maybe you can," she said, paying no attention to her and feeding Kara the soup. "But I like helping you, little sister." Kara took three spoonfuls of chicken soup like this, all the while of her sister's breast pushed against her, her deep cleavage on display every time Kara dipped her head to take some food. Not surprisingly, she felt her cock lengthen and thicken in her shorts and, due to Kara's size, there was no way Alex didn't notice.

"Am I distracting you, Kara?" she asked, pointedly looking at the long lump that ran down the inside of Kara's shorts.

"You know you are." 

"Mind if I have some?" Alex held up a spoonful of soup to her mouth, sucking it in before letting it dribble from the corner of her mouth, the pale fluid pouring over her chin to fall on to her round breast, running into her cleavage. "Oops," she said with a tease, using a finger to scoop it up, licking it clean as she stared at Kara. Her tongue dance across her bottom lip.  
  
"God damn it, Alex," Kara said, part exasperated, partly turned on. "I wish you'd stop teasing me."  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" She ran her hand over Kara's thigh until it encountered the tent in her pants, her fingers sliding up and down its length. "Besides, looks like one part of you disagrees, at least."  
  
"I can't help that. Any man would have the same reaction to you dressed like that and sat so close."

"Good thing I don't want "any man," Alex moved closer. "Is that what gets you hard, little sister? Just my clothes and sitting next to you?" She put a finger into the already low cut neck of her T-shirt and pulled it down, revealing her deep cleavage and the inner slopes of her tanned melons. "Not my big tits as well?"

"Jesus, Alex," Kara whispered, swallowing hard as she looked down at Alex firm fucking tits. Despite past transgressions, protests, Kara couldn't take her eyes off her perfect, round melons. Just that morning Kara remember when she was little and Alex helped her get dressed and accidentally on purpose ended up with half her hard dick between her tits. Kara remembered how they'd felt wrapped around her dick and swear her cock grew another inch in response. Now here she was years later, about to fulfill a lifelong dream. She never mentioned it, but she did love Alex as much as her mother.

"Mmmm, you do like my big tits, don't you?" Alex asked me. She put the soup bowl and spoon down and now ran both her hands along Kara's shorts, folding the material close around the length of her cock. "Such a big dick," Alex whispers. "You know what my favorite porno is?" she asked Kara.

Kara shook her head.   
  
"It's the one we're going to have in the future as a family." Alex ran her hands along the shaft, squeezing it gently. "I go down on you; then you fuck me, then you fuck mom's big fucking tits before you cum all over her face."

Alex looked up at Kara, a little breathless as she tells Kara her imagination.

"I'd let you take me up the ass," Alex said quietly. "I'd love to take you up my ass," she said, still running her hands up and down Kara's now painfully hard cock. They stared at each other, neither one knowing what to do or say. 

"Fuck, Alex." Kara felt herself getting close. Hearing Alex words and the feeling of her hands stroking her cock. The sensation was overwhelming. Kara thought of how tight Alex would be, how she'll feel when her cock squeezes between her plump, firm ass.

"Come with me!" Alex said, taking Kara's hand and pulling her upright, Alex grabs Kara's cock, her hand firmly over the shaft. Alex gave a few fast strokes making Kara hiss from having a quick orgasm, luckily she able to hold on. Alex was a tease. Together, with Kara's dick in her hand, Alex walked them upstairs to the bathroom. The big, sunken tub on one side, large walk-in shower cubicle on the other, toilet in a separate little room. Alex led Kara into the middle of the room and had her wait. "Start the shower, sweetheart," she said.

"Okay, Alex," Kara said, still conscious of her arduous cock. She felt like a kid again Alex helping her shower. It was one of the things Kara loved most about her sister. Kara watched Alex returned with body wash and towels. Kara stood naked under the shower watching Alex get undress. Her luscious body coming into view, the curvy figure and long legs that Kara fonded over when she was a child. Alex went in the shower; her hands cleaned Kara's body. Her shoulders, breast and defined abs, and hips before Alex's hands made their way to the task at hand. Kara's shaft stood attention, stiff and slick with the running water. Alex took hold of it, cleaning it at the same time, she slowly gave Kara a handjob. 

Kara's cock is at full mast, standing proud and long. The tip of Kara's head is poking out of her foreskin, begging for Alex's tongue to taste its precum. Alex know Kara needs a release today, she hasn't had much from mother lately, and her balls are hanging heavy and full. Alex likes it when it's been a while for Kara, the bigger the load, the better her reward. Alex grabs Kara's dick with her hand and gives her head a wet kiss. She works her way down the hot shaft to those heavy balls, taking each one into her warm mouth and rolling them around with her tongue. This is when Kara shows Alex her little surprise, as Kara slides the shower curtain open enough to reveal a strategically placed mirror that Alex happens to be reflected. She doesn't know how she missed it on her way into the shower, but there it is. It must have been something new. For the first time in her life, Alex sees herself kneeling before a cock. And she loves it.  
  
Alex smiles as she gets to work on Kara's beautiful dick, watching herself the entire time. She curls her tongue around Kara's head and starts by softly milking the tip with her lips. Gradually working it further into her mouth, amazed at how Kara's cock fills her mouth and stretches her lips. As Kara moans her approval, Alex raises the show a notch and bury her little sister deep into her hungry throat. Alex always worked very hard at the art of deep throat; she practices multiple times with dildo's the size of Kara's cock or bigger. And the older Danvers is quite proud of what she's accomplished. Watching her throat expand in the mirror makes Alex hornier than she'd ever been, Alex watched plenty of porn, but this is by far the hottest thing Alex ever saw. Kara pulls her cock from Alex's lips, slapping her face with her dick a few times and laughs when Alex smile up at her with her tongue held out. Alex takes the dick, fucking Kara with her mouth for a few more minutes, allowing Kara to thrust until her balls slap Alex's chin. 

Kara's dick throbbed as Alex tugged on it, her hand stroking up and down as she relished in Kara's moans. Her sister's eyes closed as she leaned back into the wall of the shower, furiously Alex tugging on her cock. The tip throbbed and ached as her palm slid over it, Kara's cock so hard, the shaft throbbing in Alex's hand.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Alex said.

Alex pushes Kara on the bed, moving between her legs. They kissed for several minutes, just enjoying each other's lips and soft touch until Alex was ready. Kara was prepared to keep going. But her sister had other plans; she rolled them over having Kara on top. Kara knew what Alex wanted, her body so smooth and soft, Kara kissed a trail of soft kisses down the slim body, from Alex's neck to her shaved pussy. What better way to prepared a girl you love than by showing pleasure in return. After all Kara herself is a giver as much as a receiver. Alex closed her eyes, opening her legs as far as they'd go when Kara licked her wet folds. It felt so good, better than her mother could have done. It was the very first time she received oral from Kara as much as she had had sex with her mother,  Kara was on a whole new level. And Alex was happy; she was pleased to have this moment alone with Kara. Alex slender fingers were tangled in the blonde hair, pulling softly at the golden locks. Kara was making the magic happen, licking her pussy lips, sucking on her hard clit, pushing her tongue inside her, and Alex has never been close to coming.

But Kara stopped just before Alex reached orgasm. Smiling at the face Alex made. Alex whined, opening up her eyes. "Why did you stop, Kara?" She felt like crying, like a child who had their favorite toy taken from them. Kara couldn't help but laugh at her overdramatic complaint. Kara moved her self on top, calming her sister with a few kisses across her chin and cheeks.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll make sure you come." Her voice sounded deeper than usual, and it gave Alex a shiver down her spine.

Kara placed herself on her knees above Alex. Her dick bounced a few times until it stood straight, the tip almost touching her belly button. Alex, taken by pure lust and want when she saw it, her lips going dry. Kara's cock was beautiful. It was pink, straight, cut, big and thick and Alex wanted nothing more than to touch it. Alex wants to close her fist around it, to feel the throbbing in her hand. But before she could move, Kara had set her cock between her folds and started moving her hips, rubbing against her, slowly.

"Oh, fuck!" She swore when the tip of Kara's dick touched her hard clit. "Kara, please." She begged again. Alex's hands reached out to touch her, but Kara teases as she went back to her heels. "Yes, I'm ready, just fuck me, please." Kara held her cock by the base and positioned it at her Alex's entrance.

"I'll go slow, sis. Tell me if you need me to stop." Alex just nodded, and Kara pushed the head inside. Alex closed her eyes once again, holding her breath as Kara pushed it in as slowly as she could. Alex was tight around Kara's cock, but the slick, wet walls of her pussy made it easy. Before they both knew it, Kara was half inside. Kara was having a hard time controlling herself, Alex's insides felt like heaven, so tight and wet and silky, and she just wanted to thrust in and out and fuck her hard until she made her come. Kara continued going slow for Alex's sake. She pushed inch by inch until she was all the way inside and only then did Alex finally let out the breath she was holding, sighing deeply. "Are you ok?" She asked, running her long fingers through the brown hair.

Alex nodded slowly. "Yes, it feels good."

The blonde smiled, kissing those sinfully soft, thin lips once again. Alex tastes herself on her Kara's tongue, and it only made her hornier. Her mind started wandering; how she misses Kara's cock. Alex wanted to feel that big dick inside her mouth, stretching it open just like it did before and now to her pussy. She moaned at the thought, and Kara started thrusting in and out, still going slow. Kara kept the slow pace for a while, letting Alex adapt to her size. Each thrust a little harder and faster than the other until she was fucking the girl as if her life's at stake. And Alex enjoyed every last push and slap of Kara's sack on her ass. They were both starting to sweat, their skin slapping against each other, it was the most arousing thing they ever heard. Alex thanked God they were alone in the house because she couldn't keep her moans to herself anymore. Kara was fucking her into the mattress, making her boobs bounce with every thrust and had completely lost her ability to be quiet or to think straight.

"Kara, harder!" Her sister was going deep, Alex demanded more. And Kara gave it to her harder. She held onto her sister's hips and thrust harder, hitting all the right spots and making Alex scream her name. Kara could tell Alex was getting close, so she started rubbing circles on her clit making her walls clench around her dick, coming with a loud moan."That's it, Kara. Come for me." She continued thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. "Good girl," Alex whispers into her sister's ear, and Kara whimpered. Hearing Alex calling her a good girl did things to her, Kara found out she liked it. Kara wanted to be good for her; Kara wanted to be her sister's good little girl. And she didn't stop to think if it's fucked up or wrong, she liked it, and it was all that mattered. As soon as Alex recovered from her first orgasm, Kara went back to business. She wanted to make the Alex come once again before she did. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing with the other, their little fight for dominance.

"Turn over!" Kara pulled out, her cock wet with Alex pussy juice. Alex turns around, wetting her finger and moving them to her clit.  Kara knelt behind her, holding her hips and raising her ass in the air. She didn't even need to ask, with this new position Kara can dig deeper. Alex was all but grinding against her, begging her to put it in again. So she pushed her dick inside the stretched pussy once again, fucking her from behind. The sight of Alex's round ass was beautiful, and Kara couldn't help but slap it. Alex moaned, her pussy walls tightening. Kara smiles,  seeing as Alex enjoyed it, Kara did it again a harder this time.

"Do you like it, Alex?" She asked into her ear, and Alex nodded again.  "You love your little sister's cock fucking your pussy?" She bit Alex's earlobe and sucked on it, causing goosebumps on her skin. Alex couldn't hold it any longer, she came again, burying her face on the pillow and clenching her pussy even harder as if she wanted to keep Kara's cock inside. Kara didn't move, she couldn't if she wanted, and she patiently waited for Alex to come down to her. Again. By now, she was pretty sure Alex's too sensitive and couldn't take any more, so she pulled out once again.

Kara was so close that it would only take a few strokes anyway. When Alex saw what Kara was doing, she turned around and sat up, moving her sister's hand away. "Let me do it." She closed her fist around the thick cock. "It's much bigger than before; I wonder if it was from fucking my pussy." She felt quite proud of herself.

"Go a little faster, Alex." But Alex had other plans. She let go of Kara's cock, lying flat on her stomach and gave an experimental lick to the bulbous head. "Oh fuck, Alex!" Kara loves having blowjobs after sex. Alex was amazing, just like their mother. Alex licked the head, enjoying the fact she could taste herself on it and then she closed her lips around the head. And Alex sucked her throbbing cock. She could feel Kara's hand on the back of her head, not forcing her head down or anything, just playing with her hair. , Alex bobbed her head to take as much as she could.

"That's it, Alex. It feels so good." Kara was about to explode, especially after she felt the tip of her dick touch Alex's throat. "I'm coming, Alex!"

Alex wanted Kara to cum in her mouth. She needed to taste her. So Alex continued bobbing her head up and down Kara's cock until Alex heard her sister's moan loudly and felt a warm liquid fill up her mouth. It tasted salty and musky, not the best thing she ever tasted but far from unpleasant. She swallowed it down under Kara's lustful eyes and then she sat up again, cleaning the sides of her lips with the back of her hand.

"How was it?" Kara laughed a little, nodding her head. She kissed Alex's lips. 

"Amazing, Alex." The two laid in the Bed, naked in each other's arms. Kara figures this as good of a time as any. "How do you feel about you and mom moving in with me?"

"I take it dad's not coming?" Alex ask.

"No. Dad's not coming. I want mom to get a divorce." Kara kissed Alex on the lips. "I want a family Alex, but just the three of us only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
